


How'd We End Up Here? (Draco x Reader)

by TenmaKishin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaKishin/pseuds/TenmaKishin
Summary: Roselle Heartlo (you), the unofficial fourth of the so-called Golden Trio. Ever since the day you stumbled across Hermione grumbling about two boys who's selfishness would lose your house points, you four seemed bound by fate. Now as a prefect in your sixth year, you've spent your time at Hogwarts fixing up their wounds, hearing about and even joining their adventures. Eventually becoming almost as close as a family. However, when you gained some extra help in potions from a particular platinum blond, does this begin a rift between you guys? Or will your bond hold true?P.S although the warning says graphic depictions, they aren't too graphic but still triggering.
Relationships: draco x reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"HONESTLY HOW CHILDISH CAN YOU BE?!" a loud, angry voice sounded from upstairs, well within the earshot of everyone in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I'M CHILDISH NOW? I JUST SIMPLY CAST DOUBT ON A RUNNING THEORY!" another angry voice shot back. 

"YOU'RE TOO TRUSTING FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! YOU WILL GET USED AGAIN IF YOU KEEP GOING ON LIKE THIS!" the first voice sounded, even louder this time. 

"YOU'RE OVER EXAGGERATING HERMIONE! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF JUST FINE" the second shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT ROSELLE! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M HERE TO KEEP YOU FROM THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" Hermione was growing tired of this argument.

"SO I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF NOW? IM JUST A STUPID LITTLE INCOMPETENT GIRL IN YOUR EYES, IS THAT IT?" your voice cracked slightly at this statement. 

"YES," Hermione snapped. Regret flashed across her face but she refused to falter. The common room fell still and silent, each glanced at each other, worriedly. 

"Leave" your voice was low and shook as you turned and refused to meet her eyes. That single word cut deep and stung more than you expected it to. She hesitated for a moment, raised a hand to place on your shoulder, but pulled back and left before she slammed the door behind her. Rage began to bubble up inside you once again, taking place of the pain you felt a moment ago. You began to pace, thoughts rummaged around freely in your head, as you nibbled on your thumbnail. Then, something shiny on your desk caught your attention. You looked over to the mess of wires, circuit boards, tools, and screens before you let out an aggravated sigh. With a quick glance at the clock, noting that the hands were at 7 am, you decided to skip breakfast. You pulled up your seat and grabbed the soldering tool, one you had modified to run on magical energy, and began to work.

The next three hours flew by in the blink of an eye and it left you in a much better mood. there was just something about working with wires and technology that was so simple and calming to you. You had always been interested in muggle technology, the boxes that had moving pictures but the scenes could be repeated over and over, the smaller boxes either connected to a wall or hand-held that seemed to connect people from two opposite sides of the world even while traveling! At this, you thought, was terribly more efficient than anything the wizarding world had to offer.

However, your seemingly natural gift caught the eye of your stingy father, who always looked for a way to make more money, and the ministry of magic. The ministry was more concerned about you creating something that could pass of as muggle made and bring magic into their world. Though, after a quick demonstration, you showed that it only reacts to the magic flowing through a wizard or witch. This allowed it to be used on and off school grounds while having a failsafe of seeming broken to any muggle who tried to use it. Furthermore, it never needed a spell or charm to work outside of school and was thus marked safe. Your father, however, saw a huge business opportunity and convinced the ministry to let you produce a magic free one to sell to the muggles, under the pretenses that the muggles needed as much help as they could get, "I mean they aren't too bad on their own but they could always be better, especially after this slump they seemed to be in" He had said. To this, they hesitantly accepted ant thus now you were the richest family in the muggle and wizarding world.

You reclined in your chair, stretched out your legs, arms, and back, and let out a groan of relief. You hadn't realized how stiff and scrunched up you were until now, the shift in position came as a welcome feeling. With a look at the clock for the first time since you started, panic set in once you realized it was 8:45. You had 15 minutes to get ready and rush to potions, which lay all the way down in the dungeons. Quickly you changed, brushed your teeth, and raced out of the tower, down the many flights of stairs, to the dungeons. Your heels clacked against the hard stone floor as you entered the stuffy cold dungeon, halls barely lit with candles. You stopped just outside the door and took a moment to compose yourself. You quickly straightened your hair and clothes before you stepped into the room. You still refused to meet Hermione's gaze as you walked over and took the open seat next to Harry, letting your bag hit the floor with a plop, which effectively sent the message that you were still mad.

"Well good morning to you too" Harry tried to lighten the mood with a light-hearted tone. "Looks like someone woke in on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" 

"You heard all that this morning, didn't you?" You asked, a slight embarrassment in your voice.

"The whole of Gryffindor did" he chuckled lightly at the spread of pink on your cheeks. "So what were you two fighting about this time?" 

"She doesn't think I can't handle myself, I mean all I did was cast a reasonable doubt" you huffed, annoyance returning.

"Well you know she means well, her hearts in a good place she just doest go the best about it" Harry simply stated with a nod.

"Yeah I know but honestly I can handle myself, I'm not the same girl from a couple of years ago! I mean I made a name for myself, I'm the youngest billionaire in the muggle world for heaven's sake!" you grumbled aloud while you glared angrily around the room. This demeanor didn't last, however, as your eyes finally fell upon the board. The words 'PARTNERS' was scrawled in the middle under the name of what seemed a particularly difficult levitation potion. You tried to suppress a groan as Snape entered, his eyes scanned the class. He looked closely for any reason to punish someone. You didn't want to give him the opportunity to dish out a detention or doc house points this time, you had already served 3 detentions in the last week after all.

"Attention class" he cleared his throat, his voice dull as usual, the students quieted and looked up to the front of the class. "Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in your books and ergo new partners. However, rather than this partnership lasting a day, it will be lasting the rest of this semester" 

"Great, another reason to resent this class" you and Harry huffed at the same time, which earned a small giggle from you both. 

"They will be assigned as always" he stated coldly, a scathing glare directed at you and Harry before he pierced Gryffindor with frigid eyes. He seemed to dare any one of them to show the slightest sign of complaint. You glared at Snape put of the corner of your eye, discreet so he wouldn't see you. "And this time, I will be watching each pair closely, your grade will heavily depend on each other"

"Wonder how Snape will make this hell again," you asked, resentment in your tone, as you kept an ear out for your name.

"Well, he'll pair one of us with Malfoy for sure" Harry huffed as Snape rattled off names. He grumbled something about Malfoy being too picky with the chopped lengths of bat wings. "Too uneven this, that one's bigger than the rest, get new ones and start over" Harry mocked under his breath.

"The shreds of fairy wings are wrong, do it again. This blood isn't the freshest, get a different one" you mocked as well, you and Harry had to suppress your laughter as snape looked over again. 

"And finally" snape's voice grabbed your attention, an obvious sneer in his voice, "Grainger with Parkinson, Potter with Crabb, Weasley with Goyle, Heartlo with... Malfoy" you scoffed at the name.

Draco Malfoy, the boy deemed the Slytherin prince. He always seemed to be there to antagonize, annoy, and jump on any mistake you four had made. He made you four targets of most of his comments and bullying, but you never knew why. Nonetheless, he was there to annoy you the most out of the group, seemingly popping up out of thin air to deliver crude remarks. As a matter of fact, you two had kept a secret game of who can best the other. The current mark stood at 237-238, all accumulated in your six years here. The past years seemed to be a flurry of exploding ink bottles, jinxed quills, peppered sweets, and the occasional mud battle.

You tried your hardest not to groan, as did harry, and grabbed your bag. You both made eye contact before your left.

"Good luck" you whispered, a quick glance to the lumbering figure of Crabb approaching. 

"You too" Harry whispered back. He shot a glance at Malfoy, who now glared at you resentfully. You matched his gaze with the same glare, while you made your way over. You took the seat next to him but scooted away slightly. You let out a sigh of annoyance. Usually, you despised this class, well this time was no different, but this should prove to be the worst. Not only were you god awful at potions but now you were stuck with Malfoy. He continued to glare at you even after you sat down and took out a roll of parchment, ink bottle, and quill. Still feeling his eyes on you, you sighed after another minute.

"What do you want Malfoy" you drawled, voice low with hints of annoyance.

"Couldn't help but notice you giving the cold shoulder to Granger back there" he snickered, "something wrong in that perfect little group of yours?" 

"What's it to you?" you snapped "I suggest keeping your nose out of things that don't concern you"

"Oooooh so it was an argument, is that it? What was it about this time?" He said, fake excitement in his voice, as he tapped his chin while deep in thought. "Was it about your grades? Or about how you seem to have a new gash every week? Or... Is it about your incompetence?" You stiffened at this word. A smirk plagued his face. "Oh I hit it right on the money haven't I? Turns out that little mudblood was right about something!"

"Shut up, Malfoy" you growled lowly. Not only had he called you it again, but he called Hermione a mudblood and at this, your blood began to boil. Your eyes desperately glanced around the room for something else to focus on.

"Struck a nerve have I?" His voice carried that self-entitled tone you despised so much. Oh, how you wished to knock him down a peg, right here right now. But, your eyes finally met Harry's and his eyes gave you a reassuring but warning look, he covered the side of his face and mouthed, 'Snape's watching!' You glanced up and, sure enough, Snape's black eyes were on you and Draco. He closely watched your every move, itching to punish you for something, anything. You looked back to Harry as he mouthed something else 'You can do this!' his encouraging words gave you a feeling of warmth and determination as you took a deep breath.

"No, you haven't" you stated calmly, the sudden change in demeanor shocked Draco for a second.

"Alright everybody silence, silence!" Snape called from the front of the class once he saw Draco set his things up, "listen very closely! I will only say this once" 

As Snape began his lecture you feverishly took notes and failed to notice Dracos glances at you. Half an hour of intense note-taking later, the lecture was finally over. By the end of it, you had taken three feet of notes, your wrist ached so much you were nearly positive it would fall off. As you cast a gaze across your work, you sighed in relief and reached for the book Snape had assigned. You opened it to the current potion you were working on but, there was a problem, the book and your notes seemed to be completely different. Now even more lost than before, you studied your notes and book, panic and frustration quickly set in. After a few minutes, you groaned, placing your elbows on each side of the opened book, and rubbed your temples.

"I am never going to get this" you sighed to yourself, dejected.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked which startled you a little as you momentarily forgot he was there.

"Nothing" you dismissed as you turned your attention back to the book. Draco studied your side for a moment, a sneaky smirk slowly crept onto his face.

"Does little miss perfect not get something?" He said in a sing-song tone, snickering, as he watched you struggle. 

"Hardy har Malfoy, like your so perfect yourself" you sneered, eyes not moving from the parchment and book in front of you.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" his voice dripped with condescension, a slickly sweet smile curled his lips. you let out an audible groan, though it was low enough for Draco not to hear.

"Ah yes, the great Draco Malfoy, Prince of the Slytherins and the school heartthrob... Apparently" you shot back sarcastically, rolling your eyes. You had noticed the whisperers and gossip of the Slytherin girls next to you were spewing.

'Malfoy's so hot'... 'If only I could be his partner'... 'Sucks that he's stuck with that Gryffindor scum'... 'Yeah I feel bad for him' blah blah blah. You cast a glance at them, too enamored with Draco to notice, and you sweat you could see hearts in their pupils.

"But you have your faults too, don't think I haven't seen your piss poor grades in charms and care of magical creatures, Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect now is he?" you cooed, a smirk stretched your lips as he huffed, annoyed.

"Whatever, I'm still the better than you" he scoffed and fell back in his chair. "At least I have standards with the company I keep"

"Whatever Malfoy" you stated coldly and turned back to the book. You two stayed silent for a while, a thick air of tension surrounded the two of you. A few more minutes went by before you took a deep breath and threw your head into your arms as you out a low groan in the process.

"What now" Malfoy spat, eyes bright with annoyance now. 

"Nothing Malfoy, let me suffer in peace" you snap back, really not interested in talking.

"Hm would love to but how you perform affects my grade too so what is it now," he pressed sternly. 

"It's nothing" you stated again. You really did not want to deal with him at the moment.

"Jeez, and they call me stubborn" he huffed as you just glared back at him. He suddenly snapped his book close and looked to you, "but I won't let my grade suffer because of you, now spill it!"

"I-" you began, you looked between your notes and book, and began to weigh your options at the moment. Your last few looks between the book and notes made your desperation grow. You really didn't want to fail another assignment in potions, you had just barely got it to an A! And you couldn't turn to Hermione to mouth you instructions or help you with the homework, not after this morning... You sighed after a moment in thought, "I just don't get any of this, Snape says one this but the book seems to say the complete opposite" 

"Let me see" he snatched the parchment out of your hand and began to scan it. He began to make numerous marks on your notes, muttering as he worked, and added little footnotes in. after a minute he began to explain. You didn't want to but you forced yourself to listen to his words. "See this is where you went wrong, you're writing useless information. Look you don't need this, this or this, focus on this"

"So that means" you pointed at three ingredients and then to the cauldron which was warm and bubbly now, "this, this then this? Add only after the one before is incorporate completely?" 

"Yes but" Draco continued, quill tapped back to the fifth step of the six-step potion, and elaborated further. After a few moments things began to click. His words drew you in and things began to piece things together. Something about how he explained it made so much more sense and, without notice, the two of you had leaned closer to each other. The class grew still as a steady, confused, murmur began to rise. Harry, Crabb, Ron, Goyle, Hermionie, and Pansy were simply staring at you two, astonished.

'What's happening?'... I thought they hated each other?'... 'When did Draco become helpful?'... 'Shut up, enjoy the peace while it lasts!' the whisperers only stopped when snape cleared his throat, and grabbed their attention. You two went over the rest of your notes while you brewed the potion in the process.

"Do you get it now?" Draco asked as he stirred the bubbling potion.

"Yeah, actually but I'm still a little confused about this though" you pointed to a particularly hard section about the difference between bubbling and simmering potions.

"Seriously?! we just went over tha-" Draco's scold was interrupted by Snape as he approached your table. 

"How's the potion coming along? You didn't baby her too much did you Malfoy?" Snape scowled at you. 

"No sir, I just simply took her under my wing" Draco glowed with self-entitlement and you had to suppress a gag. 

"Well then let's try your potion then" snap took your quill and dipped it into the pot. He held it up and let it go. But instead of flopping to the desk, it hovered in mid-air. Soon it began to swerve and swoop as if on an invisible rollercoaster. "Hm, very good Malfoy and... Heartlo, full marks, better count yourself lucky Heartlo, for such a great partner, 5 points for Slytherin"

Once the class had ended with the last group passing through snape's test with Nevils's quill exploding somehow, you headed to meet up with the group in the hall. 

"Um thanks, Malfoy, for the help, I guess" you rushed out the door to join your friends. Draco watched as you left then quickly jotted down something on a piece of parchment. You met up with Ron and Harry, Hermione had already sped off still peeved about this morning, and met their confused faces with your own "What?" 

"'What?' what do you mean 'what?' you just spent the last hour and a half talking to Malfoy! And neither of you blew a fuse !" Harry nearly shouted, the students that walked by glanced at him in mild confusion. "That's near impossible!"

"It even looked like he was helping you!" Ron added, loud, his unbelieving tone matched Harry's

"Well, he was" you stated as if it didn't matter.

"The Draco Malfoy was helping you and you act like it was nothing!" Ron said exasperated.

"Yeah, I've never seen that" Harry stepped forward, eyes cast at the door of the class apprehensively. "Maybe he's out to get something, keep you in a sort of debt"

"Yeah it is weird, normally he'd leave you in the dirt to suffer, or hang it over your head the whole time" you nodded "but Snape did say he's made both sides affect each other this time. He only did it for a good grade" the realization that he'd only 'play nice' was when it benefitted him. Suddenly, someone shoved you harshly, which pushed you into Harry. 

"Watch it Heartlo" Draco growled lowly as he moved past you, Crabb and Goyle in tow, smirking and snickering. 

"Well guess that just confirms it" you huffed, annoyed. 

"Yeah you probably have a point Roe," Harry said as he glared at Draco as he disappeared up the stone steps. Something tugged at him though, a feeling of suspicion, one he couldn't shake

"Anyway let's head to our next class, I don't want to be late again" Ron piped up and grabbed your attention. You three started up the stairs to your transfiguration class. While you settled down in your seat, while you reached for your wand, you noticed something in your pocket. Brow furrowed in confusion, you pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Quickly and gently, you unfolded it and scanned the dark ink.

"Library, 8 pm, don't be late -M"

*(Explanation for your character)*

I really didn't want this to be a other story of y/n, y/ec, y/__, ect. I wanted to make a set person and name, an experience where our can be someone utterly different, down to the name. That and typing y/___ gets annoying and a set character is easier and quicker to write.

Full Name: Roselle Vinca Heartlo

Hair color: Wine Red

Eye color: Frost Blue

Favorite Color: Green

Height: 5"3

Favorite class(es): Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures

Patronus: Serpent, unknown

Age: 17

House: Gryffindor 

Year: six, prefect

Secret power: Parseltongue (can speak to just about any aanimal naturally)


	2. Late Night Study

You started at the note for another minute, brows furrowed, before the sound of someone clearing their throat yanked you from thought. Your head snapped up and saw Neville smiling at you rather sheepishly. 

"Oh, hey Neville! Sorry I didn't see you there" you returned his smile, shoving the note in your pocket.

"It's alright, mind if I sit here?" He asked, his hands fidgeted, nervous. 

"Awe look, clumsy Neville trying to make a move, how cute, thinks he has a chance" sneered a familiar voice. Draco had just walked into the room, followed closely by his lackeys Crabb and Goyle. Well he was the same as ever. Neville's face fell, his cheeks flushed a bright red, and he looked like he wanted to disappear. 

"He has a better chance than you, Malfoy" you snapped back, eyes full of malice, before looking back to Neville with a soft gaze. "Of course you can sit here Neville, don't mind what that snake says"

"Thanks Roe" he smiled wide, taking the open seat next to you. You cast a glance back to Draco. He looked positively pissed, his cheeks a slight pink, and he plopped down between Crabb and Goyle. You and Neville began to talk and shared stories about your summer. You laughed light-heatedly as he told you a story of him practicing his dispelling charm on gnomes, sending one crashing into the others like bowling pins. Draco continued to glare at the back of your head.

"Keep glaring like that and you'll burn holes in the back of her head" a high pitched voice sounded from beside him. Professor Flitwick was there, hand outstretched, and offered him a wine glass filled with a clear liquid. Draco simply scoffed, snatched the glass, and took a huge gulp. The glass crashed to the table, shattering into a thousand pieces, as Draco coughed and sputtered wildly. The class was staring at him, Slytherins looking concerned while the Gryffindor's laughed loudly, you and Neville now doubled over in laughter. Flitwick gave him a disappointed look "And that reckless rage results in drinking vinegar" 

"Finally found a drink to match your personality, ey Malfoy?" You managed between breaths. Draco climbed back into his seat, hand on his throat, as he glared at you. If a look could kill, you'd be dead 5 times over now.

"Now, now class" the laughter died down as Flitwick continued to pass out the wine glasses. "Today we will be learning now to turn vinegar into wine" 

"So that's how Fred and George seem to always have a stash of wine, no matter how impromptu a party was" you muttered to Neville.

"Well you gotta give it to them, it really livens up a party, remember when Ron and Hermionie had so much they were swinging from the chandelier?" Neville chuckled. 

"They tricked them into thinking it was some sort of grape juice, I've never seen Hermione so mad" you both laughed again, only stifling when Flitwick cleared his throat at the front of the class. Each person now had a wine glass filled with vinegar in front of them.

"Now" Flitwick started, beginning to explain how the charm worked. After a few minutes he let you try it on your own. Neville looked at his cup nervously, hand shaking slightly as he pointed. He muttered the incantation, voice not very clear, as the vinegar started to swish. But it froze instantly, the cup burst in to pieces soon after. 

"Of course I'm the only one to get it to do both at the same time" Neville groaned. He referred to the warning Flitwick gave. 'When performed incorrectly it can explode or turn to ice' his voice echoed in your head.

"Oh it's alright. Here, try this" you cooed comfortingly. With a wave of your wand the glass pieces merged back into a cup, the ice melting back into vinegar. You placed a hand on Neville's arm to keep him from shaking, "keep your hand steady, speak clearly and say, vigcardium!" 

"Uhm" Neville's face went bright red as he raised up his wand and flicked it down, "Vigcardium"

The vinegar in the glass turned red. It wasn't a deep red like normal wine, though, but it was a start. 

"That's great Neville!" You clapped, a smile upon your face. "I think that's the fastest you've gotten one" 

"Yeah but it's still not wine" he said. His face grimaced as he held the cup up to his nose, the smell of vinegar and sugar hit his nostrils, then flung it back. 

"But it's close! Take pride in your success Neville!" You gave him an encouraging smile and you two continued practicing. You both laughed throughout the class. Draco continued to glare at the two of you, his poisonous eyes on Neville by the end of class. In the end Neville made his drinkable but it was a bright, neon green. Yours was certainly drinkable but it still carried the light taste of vinegar. You received full marks, Neville being marked down a couple for the color of his, and walked freely to the dining hall. You had left your bags in your next class, which happened to be astrology, before you strode down the corridor. The rest of the day went by in a flash and you had forgotten all about the argument with Hermione until faced with her in the Gryffindor common room. You both stared at each other, Ron and Harry exchanged tense glances of worry, and simply walked past. A slight hesitation hit you as you reached the stares, a part of you wished she would say something, but after a moment of silence you continued your ascent. You took the rest of the afternoon to work on your astrology homework, a four foot paper on moon phases, and time raced by. By the time you had finished it was 7:30. You stretched back in your chair, a couple pops sounding out, before going limp. You closed your eyes for a minute, reveling in relaxation, then stood up and packed your things. You slipped on your shoes, made sure you had your reading glasses, and started your decent to the library. 

You entered the stuffy air of the library, smell of old books and parchment hit you, it was quarter to 8 now. With no sign a sign of anyone else, you made your way to the back of the library. After you picked a seat in a seemingly isolated section in the library, you noticed it was directly next to the potion section. Perfect. You set your things down on the table and began to pull out the homework for potions. Not so sure the person who slipped out that note would show up, you bit your lip and cast a case to the books beside you. Quickly, you scanned the rows of books. After a few minutes, filled with opening and flipping, you settled on about 5 that looked like they may help. Once you returned to your seat, you pulled the one on top of the pile to you and began to read. 

"What are you doing here, Heartlo?" A cold, drawling, voice spat. You jumped slightly, A sudden thud slightly scaring you, and looked up to meet the silver eyes of Draco. He leaned on them as he peered down at you.

"You're the one who wanted to meet" you replied, eyes shooting to the ceiling ass you rolled them. You lifted up your book and began to read again.

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to show" he growled. This wasn't going to be easy, then again, Draco never made anything easy. You sighed heavily and put your book down, thumb placed so you wouldn't loose your spot.

"Well I'm here now so why'd you want to meet?" You gave him a look of indifference. 

"Well we have to turn in a paper next class" he said as if it was so obvious. Well it was, but Snape said it was individual work, something to test whether you learned something and didn't just rely on your partner. So, why did Draco want to meet?

"Yeah, I know, but it's individual work" you stated, eyes returned to the book again.

"Well I don't want you messing anything up, I don't want you loosing me points" he spat and pulled out a seat. 

"I think I can handle writing an essay on my own" you sneered, eyes still focused on the book.

"Fine then leave" he growled, crossing his arms as he plopped into the chair next to you. Your mouth dropped open for a second. Was he serious? Did he just tell you to leave?

"I'm not leaving I got here first" you said, frustrated. 

"This is my spot, I always study here" he stated as if it should be of any importance.

"And? Studying here more than once doesn't automatically make it yours" you shot back. You honestly couldn't believe how stuck up he was.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument Heartlo" he growled dangerously. He stood up to look more intimidating and glared down at you.

"Yeah, neither am I, so shut up and sit down. I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to deal with it" you glared at him, no intention to give in. He looked at you scathingly before sitting beck down.

"Whatever" he huffed. He two of you studied for a while, noses in books, and the tension slowly diminished. The scene was silent and dim, candle light glinted off of your glasses, the air punctured by the scratches of your quills. You placed your quill in your mouth and, without your eyes leaving the book in front of you, tied your hair into a high ponytail. Draco's eyes were on you, watching your moves closely, then snapped them back to his book before you could notice. You hadn't, too enraptured in your own to care, and stared to write again. After a few minutes, Draco broke the silence. 

"Can you please stop moving your leg, it's distracting" his snotty tone unwavering. Be gestured to you leg which was bouncing and rubbing against his.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" you didn't even look up from the book as you moved your leg away from his and crossed it over the other. He continued to eye you, however, seemingly lost in thought. This time you felt his eyes on you. Finally, you glanced up from your book and met his gaze. "What do you want now?" 

"Nothing" there was a momentary laps in his persona. His voice was slightly softer and rushed, acting as if you temporary caught him off guard. He quickly turned back to his book. Brows furrowed, you studied him for a second. Although it was just a second, Draco glanced up, a devilish smile spread across his face.

"If you want something from me just say so" he smirked. His eyes peered over the top of his book.

"Yeah as if I'd want anything from you" you snort. 

"Then why were you staring?" He teased. His book now lay on the table, open, forgotten.

"You were staring first" you pointed out, unamused, as you returned to your book.

"As if! You were totally checking me out" his lips curled into a shit eating grin. 

"Uh-huh sure, like there's so much to see" you said sarcastically, your book now lay forgotten as well.

"You know you want me" his voice swam through your ears. You were rather taken aback by this comment. Where the hell did that come from?

"Actually no I don't, Malfoy, is your ego really that big you can't fathom someone not groveling at your feet?" You asked. You recovered from the slight shock and confusion and we're now annoyed and sneering "I mean honestly, why would I want to be anywhere near someone so aggravating"

"Mhm~ then why'd you show up?" His smile turned mischievous, tone of mild disbelief. He closed he space between you two, now at your side, slightly bent down. You could now faintly smell cologne and mint as as it washed over you.

"I- uh" you stammered, face flushed a slight pink. His sudden shift and actions utterly shocked you. You had never seen this side of Draco. But soon you realized it was another form of teasing, just another way to get to you. After a second, you regained your senses and pushed him away, book back in hand "It's not like that, idiot. I was going to be here anyway to study" 

"Lies" he cooed, his mischievous smirk refused to falter. He placed his pointer finger under your chin, effectively broke what was left of your concentration, and made you look up at him. He leaned further down "Admit it"

"What?" You asked defensively. Your heart began to race but you didn't fully understand why. This feeling was foreign yet, familiar. You stomach felt light but knotted, a tight feeling in your chest. Reminding yourself it was just a stupid tactic to get to you, you pushed the feeling away.

"You heard me, I said you were lying, you really expect me to believe you'd stay down here in the library?" He he moved ever closer. You grew tired of this charade.

"Piss off Malfoy" you ripped your head away, stood up, and approach one of the book cases. You just wanted to get away and clear your head but of course he wouldn't let you. He trailed you and continued to tease, voice now low and silky. He seemingly tried to turn some kind of charming knob up to max. You placed the looks you had taken back, tried your best to ignore him, and scanned the remainder.

"Just admit it, Heartlo, no one can resist the Malfoy charm" his tone dripped with pride.

"Malfoy charm? Charming is the absolute last thing that comes to mind when I hear your name" you mumble, glasses hung between you teeth as you nibbled them in thought. He continued to pester and trail you, a dangerous smirk placed upon his lips. He was was thinking about something, something bad. "Whatever you're thinking Malfoy, put it out of your mind. I came here to study, that's it" 

"Shame" he fake pouted, stepping closer. You looked to him now and held your position as you refused to falter. He leaned down, getting closer to your ear. Another waft of cologne and mint hit you. His voice was soft as silk and as rich as honey as he began to whisper "An evening wasted just on studying, sad it couldn't be more exciting"

"Oh?" You decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. You were tired of him doing all the teasing and wanted a turn. Smoothly, you stepped forward, placed your hand behind your back, and let one of your cloak sleeves fall off your shoulder. You now carried a small, alluring smile on your face, as you but your lip a little bit. This had the desired effect as you noticed Draco's demeanor do a 180 and now he stood there, shocked. You face was now barely an inch from his. Tone turned sultry as you poked his chest, twirled his tie on your finger, and inched close. "And what did you have in mind? Are you admitting you wanted time alone with me... Spill it Malfoy, what were your hopes for the evening?"

"I-I" he stammered, you had succeeded. That bit always worked on other girls, they either melted or became so annoyed they could barely speak. He had never, in his 16 years of life, gotten this kind of reaction from a girl. It shocked him to say the least, well he wasn't the only one who could flirt. He tried to step back but his cloak caught under his foot. With a stumble backwards, he reached for anything to steady himself. You were grabbed in the mild panic, button up shirt popping as a couple buttons broke, and brought down with him as a result. You landed on top of him, barley catching yourself, and looked down. A deep blush formed on your faces. 

'Fuck fuck fuck, too far' you panicked internally. After another second you scrambled to get up, grabbed your stuff, and ran out of the library. Draco just sat there, still in shock, heart still beat uncontrollably. 

"Crap crap crap" you repeatedly cursed yourself. Still in a mad sprint towards to your tower. You only slowed once you approached the outside of the portrait which lay empty. A loud groan sounded from within your throat, back to the canvas, and slouched to the ground. You sat with your head in your hands, strands of hair escaping your ponytail, as you sucked in a shaky breath. Soon, your hand moved to your chest, clutching the fabric above your heart. The image of Draco's flushed face underneath you flashed before your eyes. The candlelight had danced across his features, a new mysterious air about him, as his eyes twinkled slightly. His shimmery platinum hair was tussled and messy. He looked attractive, for the first time ever, you found him attractive. Your face burned painfully as you shook your head roughly, an attempt to shake the thought away, but the image seemed burned into your brain. Why wouldn't the thought leave you alone?


	3. Aftermath

"Why tell you when I'd rather show you" Draco's eyes were full of warmth, lust, and something else you couldn't quite recognize. His body felt warm as it pressed into you. He had flipped you two over and was now on top, pinning you down by the wrists. The dim candlelight of the library illuminated his features. His silver eyes glittered and his hair shimmered in the ever-flickering light. Your face had flushed, heartbeat so rapid, it pounded in your ears. As you took a deep breath, a fresh whiff of him flooded your nostrils. His cologne mixed seamlessly with the scent of books around you and it left you a little light-headed. You met his gaze, eyes filled with intrigue and slight fear at what he'd do. 

"What do yo-" you started but he cut you off.

"Shhh," he whispered, face inched ever closer. You bit the inside of your lip as you watched him close the already small space. He was so close. You could feel his breaths, each time one brushed against your skin, it sent shivers through your body. Your eyes never moved from his. You could see him glance between your eyes, lips, and back again, the lustful look grew as he bit his lip lightly. As he leaned closer your breath hitched slightly. You knew you shouldn't let this happen, you should move, break away. But there was a feeling of growing euphoria, the smell of him clouded your senses, and it kept you glued to the spot. Seemingly bewitched, your heart was racing faster as a welcome feeling bloomed in your chest. You knew this was wrong, a small voice told you to leave, but it felt so right. You remained still, watching him closely in anticipation. The tiny voice faded quickly as your mind was soon wiped blank. All you could focus on was Draco and the growing heat and tension. You found yourself leaning in too, a moment of hesitation struck suddenly, before...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* a rhythmic pounding came from your door, ripping you to conciousness. You rolled over lazily, wanting to relish in the feeling you were just in a little longer and shot a glare at the door. Another few seconds brought you back to reality, however, and you sat up quickly. Had you really had a dream about Draco? Where you about to?... You rubbed your face and cupped your cheeks for a second as you tried to process the dream. The first thought that came to your mind was that you should tell Hermione and ask her what she thought, but you remembered yesterday and her silent treatment. You groaned, you had wanted to tell her what happened last night but you hadn't seen her or had the chance to talk to her. You missed her, a lot, even if it's been only a day.

"Come in" you called, suddenly remembering that there was someone there, and the door opened to reveal harry.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he mocked jovially as he popped his head in. His wide smile fell when he saw you "Jeez you look awful, did you get any sleep last night?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did, but I didn't get to bed till late" you lied through a forced smile. Harry approached your bedside tentatively, slight concern creased his features.

"Are you having those nightmares again?" He asked tenderly now sitting next to you. 

"Ah, no" your smile fell at the mention. You hadn't thought about those in a while. As a matter of fact, it's been almost a year since the last one. "I just had a lot of homework is all, I'm fine, really"

"Hm ok.. well time to get up and get dressed. Unless you want to miss breakfast" he stated, smile back in its place, and hopped off your bed. You nod and got out of bed. With a smile, you stretched while your baggy shirt fell to cover your pajama shorts, and noticed harry stare momentarily with a slight chuckle. 

"What?" You asked, confused. 

"Is that the old shirt I gave you?" His smile seemed wider. He pointed to the shirt you wore. If was a worn-out emerald-colored shirt, the ends were frayed and there were a couple of holes in it. Harry had given it to you to sleep in when you showed up to the burrow unexpectedly one summer, drenched by the rain, and seeking a safe place. You and your father had gotten into a major fight and you didn't think it best to stay. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley happily took you in. You had stayed the rest of the summer with them. The first night you hadn't anything to wear to bed, except a pair of loose shorts from Ginnie and ended up sleeping in harry's old shirt. Luckily your handmaiden sent your things the next day. Oddly, you found a few foreign oversized shirts in your luggage after mentioning how comfortable harry's was at breakfast.

"Yeah, I still sleep in it from time to time" you smiled. "It's really comfortable actually, thanks for giving it to me, and the rest of the Weasley boys who slipped one into my luggage" 

"How'd you know they're not all from me?" Harry mocked a look of hurt. 

"Because, wise guy, they were all different sizes" you giggled.

"Touche, well anyway I'll meet you downstairs to head to breakfast," he said as he turned to leave.

"Alright, see you soon" you called after him when he closed the door. Now in silence, the memory of the dream flooded back, closely followed by the memory of last night. Your face began to burn with embarrassment. The look on Draco's face, his tousled hair, his candlelit features, his silver eyes, which were rimmed with the slightest robbins egg blue, shining in the dim light all rushed back. Your heart started to race again but it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was something different. You turned on the bathroom faucet and splashed your face with freezing water, the icy jolt coming as a welcomed feeling. 'it was just a silly dream. I'm sure he's plotting my death after last night' after a deep breath you felt much better, much calmer. You pulled out one of the more recent phones you made and clicked one of the songs, volume full blast. You climbed into the warm shower and began to sing along happily, trying to finish as quickly as possible. Soon you were in front of the semi-fogged mirror, adding the finishing touches. Tinted lip balm, apple-scented, a touch of concealer under your eyes and across your freckles, some hair oil to smooth it down a little bit, and some juniper perfume. Finally, you pinned on your prefect badge after you dawned on your school uniform. A light hum still sounding from your throat, you stepped out, tapping a few things on your phone. 

"Ahem," a voice cleared from behind you. The sudden noise and realization you weren't alone made you jump almost a foot into the air. You twirled around to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny in the doorway. They stared at you, mouths agape, with a look of astonishment.

"W-what are you all doing here?!" You sputtered, shocked.

"We- we came up to grab you for breakfast, ya know, to make sure you hadn't lost track of time" Ginny twiddled her thumbs nervously. "And we just heard you singing as you got ready, we didn't mean to walk in on you"

"Oh uh, you heard that then?" You smiled, sheepishly, face flushed a bright pink.

"We didn't just hear it, we loved it! Where've you been hiding a talent like that this whole time?" Ron suddenly stepped forward.

"It's, it's nothing special, loads of people can sing," you said, a little shaky, "besides singing isn't always a good thing to me"

"What do you mean? That was the best voice I've ever heard! And it sure seemed like you enjoyed it!" Harry added.

"Ou should put on a show! Maybe a party at the leaky cauldron? Or even here!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"I-. Uhm, I do love to sing, but I prefer singing to myself, I've never had much fun performing for people" the three of them looked on in confusion which spurred you to continue. Ou twirled your bracelet as you explained"My father forces me to perform at every ball he throws though and singing in front of them the best experience, I never got to sing my songs at least" 

"Well then, maybe that's what needs to be changed!" Ginny suddenly pipped up, voice loud and excited. "You should sing what you enjoy! Maybe changing the crowd will make it better" 

"She's right, sing for the fellow students at Hogwarts, not those dusty old crows that like.. like" Ron tried to land on some snobby rich people genre, but you interrupted him before he could.

"Opera, my father always makes me sing opera," you said, slight venom in your voice. Your face screwed up at the thought of the stuck up parties, the creepy older men, and the forced mingling after the song.

"See? Maybe singing in front of a group of people who like the same genre would help make it more enjoyable" Harry stated as he picked up on your disgruntled tone. 

"Maybe, I mean I have been interested in performing something fun," you thought for a second then shook your head vigorously, the thought of performing in front of hundreds, possibly thousands of people who knew you was too much. It terrified you. Performing for strangers was rather ok, at least you didn't have to deal with them the next day if you messed up. "No... No, I don't think I can, I can't just perform in front of so many people! Especially ones who know and see me every day!" 

"Oh come on!" Ginny cut in, "you've played quidditch in front of the whole school! Including hundreds from foreign schools! What's performing a song at a small dance?" 

"I-I don't know" you admitted, maybe it was the intimacy of it all. I mean, while you were out playing quidditch, the faces all seemed blurred together into a wriggling lump. Performing meant they were up close and personal. However, you didn't voice this thought and looked to everyone's pleading eyes. You let out a deep sigh "look, if there's a dance this year, other than Slughorns party, then maybe I'll perform... Maybe" 

The three of them cheered and hugged you, each shared a knowing, mischievous look. You had failed to notice this and hugged them back. You four headed down to the dining hall, eager for breakfast, stomachs grumbling. You, in particular, were very hungry since you had missed both breakfast and dinner the day before. 

"Hey Roe, can I talk to you for a minute?" You heard a familiar voice call from behind you. With a turn, you saw Blaise as he walked up to your group. The others eyed him apprehensively, they never cared for him, for obvious reasons. Blaise was one of your closest friends even though he was in Slytherin. You two had been close friends since childhood, often spending summers together. He was the closest thing you had to a brother, and you were immensely happy you two stayed close even though you were sorted into different houses.

"Oh! Sure thing Bal, I'll meet up with you in the great hall" you reassured your friends, they never trusted Slytherins, why would they? But they guessed they could trust this one a little since you two had a history. You turned back to look up at him. "What's up?" 

"Oh nothing much," he said, a little loud, waiting for the last few stragglers to disappear into the great hall. "I head about what happened with Malfoy, got a little thing for him now, do ya? 

"Ick, no I don't, I just decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, that's all" you stated disgust in your tone. You could feel your cheeks burn slightly at the reminder. 

"Mhm" he sounded skeptical "that's not how Malfoy told it"

"Well whatever he said was a lie and heavily biased" you shot back.

"Welllll he said" Blaise started, "that you came on to him from the start, that you wanted to get him alone" 

"Of course he would tell such a bald-faced lie! He gave me this note and met me in the library, he was being his usual annoying self then tried a new kind of teasing tactic, like flirting. I had enough of it and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I guess it shocked him enough to lose his balance because he fell down afterward. Pulled me with him too" you tapped your foot in annoyance as you told the story. The note he passed now in-between your middle and pointer finger. Blaise grabbed it and read it quickly before he handed it back. You now had your arms crossed and glared at the floor.

"Hm, shoulda guessed you two would reach flirting eventually" Blaise retorted in a simple, matter of fact tone. You looked at him curiously. He sounded so sure you two would flirt, but you weren't flirting, you were just retaliating is all. "I mean all that underlying tension, it was only a matter of time" 

"What are you on about?" You asked. 

"I thought it'd be obvious, there's no kind of intense love like that of a rival to a lover, there's that underlying tension building until soon they're all you can think and talk about" he seemed so nonchalant about it all. You peered at him, utter confusion on your face.

"I swear, you sound like Mrs. Trelawney, seeing delusions of grandeur," you say just for him to jab your side

"Oh shut it" he laughed and you two headed to the great hall to eat.

"MOVE" came a sudden shriek from behind you. Blaise pulled you out of the way just in time to miss Crabb and Goyle race past. You watched them, confused, then turned around to see who was chasing them. With a yelp of surprise, you were thrown back. You had barely turned around before someone crashed into you, sending the both of you to the floor. You looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. There was a quick flash of the dream from last night but you quickly blinked it away.

"You!" You shouted. Face scrunched in anger, you quickly scuttled out from under him, Blaise helping you up in the process.

"You!" He repeated. He scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off, "Watch where you're going Heartlo!" 

"Me?! You're the one who was running!" And just like that, another argument had been lit.

"You should've gotten out of my way!" he shot back.

"You should watch where you're going! Hell, you shouldn't even be running in the halls!" you yelled. You crossed your arms and glared daggers at him. "Why were you even running in the first place?"

"That is none of your business, keep your nose out of things that don't concern you" He growled, menacingly.

"Yeah, whatever" you scoffed "some example you're setting as a prefect"

"Cute" Blaise interjected after a second. Draco slowly looked at him, eyes aflame.

"What was that?" Draco asked, voice dangerously low.

"You heard me, you two are cute, like an old married couple" he snickered and made eye contact with you. Malfoy opened up his mouth to speak but, before he could, you had stormed away with Blaise in tow.

"Jackass" you growled under your breath.

"You love me though" he stuck his tongue out, you couldn't help crack a small smile at the sight. Blaise somehow always made you smile, no matter how much he annoyed or pissed you off.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I do" you rolled your eyes, a smile still upon your lips, then entered the great hall. You two bid goodbye and met up with your respective groups. You noticed Hermione sitting there, but she barely looked up as you took a seat between ton and harry, her nose in a book as usual.

"What's up with your hair? And what's with Crabb and Goyle? They came running in like they were escaping death" Ron looked up, as you took the only seat between him and harry, mouth nearly full with scrambled eggs.

"Malfoy," you said blandly. You gingerly smoothen and straighten your hair and, with a small hint of irritation lingering on your face, you grabbed a cup of coffee and a chocolate-filled croissant.

"What happened this time?" Harry's tone met yours at the mention of him. he glared over to the Slytherin table. He noted how Draco seemed more bad-tempered, if that was even possible.

"Dunno, Crabb, and Goyle must've pissed him off somehow, he was chasing him then ran into me" you shrugged it off and began to dig in.

"When is he not pissed at one thing or another" Ron muttered before he scooped another forkful of egg into his mouth.

"Fair point, he's like a little chihuahua" harry slightly choked at this comment. He struggled to keep from laughing with a mouth full of tea.

"Chihuahua?" Ron asked, apparent confusion on his face.

"it's a breed of dog that resembles a rat, they shake and yap at everything, like little balls of hate. All bark, no bite" you explained. Your eyes glanced or watch as you sipped your hot coffee only to almost spit it back out, it was 8:50. "We better hurry to care of magical creatures, Hagrid says he has a new creature for us!"

"I don't know if that's always a good thing" Ron murmured as he gulped down some orange juice.

"Oh come on, his classes have gotten better" you were excited. You absolutely loved his class and it was possibly the easiest one for you. You were a parseltongue but you could talk to so much more than just snakes. Actually, you could talk to just about any animal, sure some of them were a little harder than others, but nonetheless, you could communicate with animals. Hermione glanced up at these words and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. 

"You have a point," Harry said, the last of his pate being shoveled into his mouth. 

"says the two parseltongue's" Ron grumbled. 

"That's not much of an argument" Hermione interjected. You two made eye contact for a second and at that moment decided to bury the hatchet. You two did miss your best friend after all. She offered you a small smile and you returned it with a wide one. The boys noticed this and internally sighed in relief. "Well, with Harry, I mean. Snakes aren't much of a magical creature. Plus, Hagrids change in teaching has made the class better"

"But we should still hurry, it's 5 minutes to class" you four shuffled out of the great hall with the rest of the students and broke off to Hagrid's little hut on the edge of the forest. Leaves crunched loudly under your feet as Gryffindors and Slytherins walked to care of magical creatures. It was a chilly October day, the air was crisp and rest, a light breeze fluttered over the class. Everyone had huddled into their own little groups, their cloaks pulled tight around them as they walked, and chatted all the while. However, the whole of Gryffindor seemed to want to huddle around you in particular. You were irradiating warmth. For a reason you knew not, you could easily control your body temperature, making you comfortable in any kind of situation, whether hellish hot or chilling cold, even if you didn't use a spell or charm. Magic performed without a wand was unpredictable and often correlated with intense emotions, such as anger. You learned this fact the hard way when your magical ability manifested for the first time and you simultaneously froze someone solid and burnt their insides to a crisp. But, since that day, yours was natural and easy. It was like an internal dial you could now control and this power made you the most sought after during Hagrid's winter classes. Speaking of which, your friends were now huddled close to you. Harry was behind you, his chin upon your head, while Hermione and Ron clung to your sides.

"I'm not some kind of heater you know" you craned your head back to try to look at harry.

"Hm debatable" he checked as you lightly jabbed him in the ribs. Draco had his eyes fixed upon you without realizing.

"Whatcha lookin at Draco?" Blaise asked the platinum blonde once he noticed Draco's intense stare. This question snapped him out of it and his gaze shot to Blaise. Blaise had a smirk plain on his face. He very much resembled a young schoolboy who learned his friend had a crush. 

"None of your business" he snapped back, looking away to the little snack the class stood in front of.

"Hmmm, pining are we?" He lowered his voice and nudged Draco teasingly.

"What? Where'd you get an idiotic idea like that" he shot back.

"Dunno, maybe the fact you've been staring at her since we got out here" he gestured to the little group, all still huddled around you. 

"Why would I care about some Gryffindor scum?" Draco turned up his nose, arms crossing in the process.

"You tell me" Blaise shrugged. 

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Pansy inserted herself into the conversation as usual.

"Nothing Pansy" Blaise and Draco stated in unison.

"Liars, you were so talking about some-" 

"For the love of- Learn to mind your business, Pansy! Drop it" Draco spat, interrupting her. She was taken back by this statement and conceded, backing away a little. Draco turned his attention back to the cabin in front of them where the sound of clatter rang out. Hagrid must be in there trying to finagle his way out of the hut. 

'What were you hoping for Malfoy?' your words suddenly echoed in his mind. The scene of that night came back with the words. There was a smell of juniper and chocolate delicately mixed with the scent of the old books and parchment around you two. The way you had fallen onto him, the slight unbutton of your shirt, giving him a perfect view down it. The slightly messy hair as a couple of strands of your wine read hair slipped from the confines of your ponytail. Your frost blue eyes twinkling n the candlelight, a light flush on your face as your supple lips were slightly parted. You looked so... so kissable. Wait, what? Did that thought really cross his mind? Did he really think that about a Gryffindor? Before he could ponder the fact, Hagrid burst from the cabin. There was a bright red bird upon his shoulder and you immediately recognized it as Fawkes, Dumbledors pet Phoenix. 

"Good mornin' class! 've god somethin' special fer ya today" the bushel of hair around his mouth flexed and you could tell he was beaming. He motioned to the glorious bird on his shoulder. "This 'ere is a Phoenix. He's a glorious bird ain't he? I wan' ya'll to write 'n essay on their magical properties" 

Everyone split up into their own groups and you pulled Hermione away from the boys on the pretenses of planning a little girl's weekend. In reality, you wanted to tell her everything that had happened. By the end of the story, Hermione's mouth was agape.

"you went to meet him? do you know what could've happened?" she began to berate you but you waved a hand to stop her, then moved it to pet Fawks. He had flown over to you while you were telling your story. He now lay curled in your lap.

"I was in the library, if something would've happened, the dusty old librarian would've stepped in, I was safe" you stated then bit your lip a little, debating if you should tell her about the dream. You met her prodding eyes and decided to tell her. After another long explanation, you finished with, "well what do you think?"

"Well," she started slowly as she ran the information through her mind again "I don't think it was more than a silly dream. I mean your brain can show stuff that happened during the day, as for the compliance and feel, it's natural in dreams to feel something that's not really there"

"Hm, yeah you're right" you smiled, feeling better, and you two began to work. However, the hairs on your neck prickled a little, signaling someone was starting, and you looked up to see Draco's stormy grey eyes locked on you. After a second of eye contact, you waved, and he seemed to snap out of it. His attention shot back to his assignment and, you guessed at least, he had huffed in annoyance. He glared menacingly at his work as he ignored the curious looks around him. Luckily this was the only class with the Gryffindor's today. 'This is just a fluke' he thought 'it'll go away'

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, noticing him too.

"Dunno? Maybe he's plotting revenge for last night" you giggled slightly.

"wouldn't put it past him" she added, joining in. You two began working again, chatting and laughing throughout the whole class.


	4. Weekend Meeting

(!!!!TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS/DEPICTIONS OF ABUSE!!!!)

A few days go by as business returned to usual. Although you haven't had another dream, you seemed to be more of a target for Draco than usual, having been jinxed a couple of times this week. You always got him back though. You tired to avoid him, having grown tired of his actions, but he always seemed to pop up often. Despite this increase in activity, he still forcibly helped you in potions. Hey, at least your potion grades were better than ever though this somehow earned Draco more praise from Snape, who just sneered at you whenever he passed by. After another day of charms and care of magical creatures, he finally conceded and asked for your help, to which you reluctantly agreed. During free time, either within classes together or after dinners, you two worked on potions, charms, and creatures homework. You still haven't told the boys, for obvious reasons, where you always disappeared too after dinner as the week progressed. They had questioned you as to why you were suddenly partnering with Malfoy during the classes you shared but passed it off as the teachers asking you to help him in private (they already knew the deal with potions as Snape always announced whenever he paired people up.) But, something seemed off lately, Draco seemed to flip wildly between wanting to be anywhere else than within 100 meters of you, to seemingly tolerate your company. Your attitude somewhat coincided with his. Whenever he was in a decent mood, he was easy(ish) to work with and a little more manageable. However, when he was in one of his moods, he argued with absolutely everything. Because of that, a good bit of your study sessions devolved into screaming at each other, ultimately ending in you two storming off. You desperately wished for someone to rant to after these sessions but, since Hermione was busy tutoring Ron and Harry, and Blaise busy with his own classes, the only solace you had was sneaking off to the astronomy tower in the dead of night with your guitar. Music had been a huge part of your life since you were a child, your mother being the catalyst to this, and it was constantly a way of escape. The importance of music only grew once she died, desperately grasping at one of the few things you two shared, you delved headfirst into learning and practicing. You had spent the past few nights at the astronomy tower practicing something new. You had just got it down last night and it left you with a sense of pride.

Now, it was Friday morning and you were in the great hall with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. While you munched on a filling breakfast, you four chatted about weekend plans. Harry and Ron planned to head back to the Burrow, Bill and Charlie planning on a visit, and extended an invite to you and Hermione. Hermione accepted but, before you could say anything, the daily flood of owls grabbed everyone's attention. You were one of the first to get your mail but stared at it, confused. The wax seal had your family crest imprinted into it. It was from your father. He never sent mail. 

"What's up?" Harry asked. He noticed your confused expression as Hermione and Ron eyed the letter in your hands.

"It's a letter from the manor. I never get mail from home. Well, none with the crest on it" you state, turning it over in your hands, and read the neatly written 'Roselle' on the back. Breaking the seal with a small 'crack', you quickly read the cursive writing.

Roselle,

I request your presence this Saturday at precisely 9 AM.

Don't be late.

-Racious Heartlo

"My father's making me come home this weekend." you groan after a second, showing them the note.

"Jeez so formal even when talking to his own kid" Ron adds, scanning over the letter. After hearing about your family life, it made him glad to be with his.

"That's my father, always so concerned with high-class standards," you sighed "I hate going home" 

"It's not that bad, is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're tended to by maids who do absolutely everything for you: clean, set out clothes, cook, prep, everything"

"That sounds amazing" Harry interrupted you, eyes gleaming. 

"Not until they follow your every step, they’ll even follow to the bathroom" you grimace at the thought, you were never one to like or expect others to pick up after you, "not to mention the corsets, uncomfortable formal clothes, and shoes." 

"Ah, I didn't think about that," Harry admitted as he shrunk back in his seat slightly.

“Yeah, it’s not always fun” you sighed heavily. You four returned to your breakfast and continued with the day. That night you hugged them all goodbye before hopping on the last train home. Once there you were greeted by your maids who all greeted you with a simultaneous 'welcome home miss.' since your house was so close to other muggles, often having meetings with important businessmen, the ministry of magic refused to let you have house elf's so instead you had muggle maids. Despite the lot greeting you, you were only happy to see two people, your nursemaid and grandmother.

"Miss! I'm so happy to see you again! How is everything? How's Hogwarts? Meet any cuties?" She barraged you with questions and nudged your arm suggestively at the last one. 

"Mary, you know I don't care much for that, and Hogwarts has been great!" you giggled before hugging her tight. "I missed you too" 

"Ohhh and who is this gorgeous young lady, certainly not my granddaughter, she was only yay high last time I saw her" a much older lady walked up, gesturing to her hip, as she over-exaggerated the way all grandmothers do.

"Granny!" You exclaim excitedly before nearly jumping into her outstretched arms.

"Hi deary" she smiled. "How's school been since the last year?"

"It's been great! I've made a lot more friends and all my grades are at top marks!" you beamed up at her. Your grandma had come to stay the summer after your 5th year. She was actually the reason you changed so much during that time frame. She helped spiffy you up, teaching you tips to keep your hair flowy and smooth and to perfect your posture. Before that you constantly slouched, never putting much care into your hair or appearance, and constantly dressed in baggy clothes. You just didn't care about anything outside of school and your few friends after your mother passed. Though, that all changed when granny came back. She became the mother figure you rarely had, yes there was Mrs. Weasley but the visits there were few and far between. That summer had been the turning point for you, stunning everyone who knew you, as new life was breathed into you.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. I'm so glad I got to see you before I head back home" She smiled at you and you frowned.

"You're leaving already? But I just got here!" You begin to protest but she put up a hand to stop you.

"I know dear, but I've been away from home long enough, there's some unfinished business I've been needing to attend to" you looked at her with pouting eyes at this statement, now noticing her baggage beside her, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"

You all head to one of the outside benches, taking advantage of the precious moments you had left, and talked till the car arrived to take her home. Once your grandmother left, you decided to head to bed, the cold air of the house haunting you. 

The next morning you awoke from a restless sleep at 7 AM, groaning, you began to prep for the meeting. You never gave it much thought before but the prospect of having to prepare for a meeting with your father was, as a matter of fact, strange. Hell, having a meeting with your father, in itself, was strange. Well, that was before you met Harry and them at least. It wasn't until you arrived at Hogwarts that you remembered how a family should act. Sighing you sucked it up and allowed the maids to get you ready for the day. You frowned at the mirror, looking at the frilly, mint dress with matching headband. 

"Seriously? This dress looks like a child's costume,” you mumbled under your breath, turning in the mirror to look at the back. “I’m 17 for god’s sake.”

"Miss, your father is ready to speak with you," came a soft knock at your door.

"Thank you, Melina, I'll be right out" despite hardly being home and most of the staff new, ou remember their names easily. You took one more glance at the mirror before heading out. Within a few minutes, you approached your father's office. Checking the time on the clock above the door, you made sure you were exactly 10 minutes early, just as he liked. You gently opened the door, seeing him standing, at his desk, and quietly closed the door behind you.

"Barging in without permission, have you lost all our manners while away?" His voice was deep and cold "I should've expected as much with you being surrounded by Gryffindor scum" 

"Sorry father" you hung your head, his words stung a little. You pushed past this and straightened again, "Why did you want to meet today?" 

"Well, before you so rudely barged in, I was making plans for a little get together. You are going to attend" he states matter-of-factly. He never cared to take your feeling or wants into consideration. Over your 17 years of life, he never showed the slightest sign of affection to you. Something in you snapped, years of being disregarded and used came crashing to the surface, and you glared at the back of his head. You hated being in this cold house, you hated him controlling your company, and you hated being bossed around.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your invitation" you state, venom plain in your calm voice.

"What was that?" He asks, turning around slowly, in an unbelieving tone. You held your head high, refusing to give in, as his eyes dripped with a rage you've never seen before. If only you knew how mad it would get.

~Meanwhile at Hogwarts~

Blaise rolled his eyes, again, as Draco annoyed him. They were walking to practice and Draco was going off about you turning his hair neon green, making it look like grass, as it stood on end. He was especially grumpy because his attempt failed miserably. He tried to cast the jinx on you, but it just turned your hair bright pink with little white daisies, and, needless to say, you pulled it off beautifully. Draco kept ranting and, after hearing him ramble about you for what seemed to the hundredth time his week, Blaise snapped. 

"Dude, enough. If you're that crazy about her, go talk to her" he finally said.

"What?" Draco was taken off guard but sneered all the same "What gives you an idiotic idea like that?" 

"It's not that hard to see Malfoy" Blaise shot back. 

"Then you must be seeing things," he scowled "like I would care for Gryffindor"

"Then why have you only talked about her this past week?" Blaise questioned, getting tired of his denial.

"I have not!" Draco nearly shouted, grabbing the attention of those around them. 

"Yes, you have, it's either 'Heartlo this' or 'Heartlo that" Blaise pointed out. Draco opened his mouth to shoot back a reply but the realization hit him. He had been talking about you a lot, even though it was ranting and complaining, he couldn't deny that you had been on his mind. Sure he ranted about you before, ever since he first met you in his first year, but he couldn't deny it has been hightend after your little transformation over the summer. You went from a slumped, brooding girl to being bright and cheery. More of your, ahem, assets, became defined, making people think that you used some kind of charm. However you just opted for better fiting clothes this year as the last bit of puberty caught up to you. Your appearance was different too, before your hair was flat and your face was almost sunken in, now it was bouncy with a silk flow and your face seemed fuller and brighter. You're eyes were even different, they seemed dull compared to how brightly they shown now. It was like something had given you new life over the summer. "It's been non-stop since she got back from summer, I get she changed a lot, but just figured out your deal because I'm getting tired of hearing you rant"

"Whatever, let's just get to practice" he growled as they continued their walk.

~Back at the Manor~

You were now sitting outside of your father's office, leaning against the wall, while in the process of, well, processing what just happened. Even though your cheek and lip stung while your neck throbbed, you felt completely numb. He had attacked you. He pinned you up to the wall by your neck and backhanded you... twice. Sure your father tended to lose his temper and even grew violent, but this? He had never laid a hand on you before, opting instead to throw the nearest object at a wall, but maybe it was just a matter of time.

'Oh and do make it clear to Malfoy that he keeps your betrayal from his family, they don't know you're a Gryffindor, I'd likely to keep it that way' his self-satisfied would be calm voice sickened you, the words echoing through your mind. As feeling slowly returned, something trickled down your cheek. You gingerly touched it and drew your fingers back to see deep crimson coating the tips. You stared blankly at it, mind racing but blank at the same like tv static. 

*Plip plip plip* the noise of something hitting your dress and the light feeling of the impact brought you back to reality. You looked down and the sight of crimson and wet dots greeted you. You had begun crying, falling to realize, and the blood and tears stained your dress. 

'I can't stay here one more second,' you thought to yourself, taking a deep breath, then started to stand. You quietly stood up, making sure not to disturb him, and backed away as you stared at the door fearfully. You made your way back to your room, being careful not to alert any of the maids, and packed. You shed the dress and hopped back into comfortable clothes, mounting your broom, before you scanned the room one last time. You had already seen your grandmother off last night but the thought of Mary rushed forward. With a gentle hop off the windows, you jotted down a quick fib about an emergency and bid farewell. With a quick flip of the hood of the invisibility cloak, having borrowed it from harry the other day for a midnight stroll, you look flight.

Upon your return to Hogwarts, invisibility cloak still on, you made a b-line for the tower. You had dealt with enough today and didn't want to deal with pestering questions. Once in the safety of your room, you slummed into the bed and sighed in relief. Then came a sudden tinge of pain from your cheek. You touched it gingerly, realizing only now, that you had forgotten to clean it in your rush to leave. With a deep breath, pulling out a medkit from a bead side drawer, you moved to your mirror and began to work. You made it a habit to keep a fully stocked med kit in your room. You had to, you are friends with Harry after all. The chosen one. More like chosen for trouble. However, this coupled with the fact you were the nurse's assistant and she now decided she could leave you in charge from time to time for a well-deserved vacation, this weekend being one of them, you always had to be prepared. You dabbed a cotton ball full of rubbing alcohol on the wound, hissing at the spike of pain, before applying a few butterfly bandages. You lingered in the mirror for a second, studying your reflection, and noticed the cut on your lip had scabbed over but there was a red mark across your neck. Your lips thinned slightly, you knew it would leave a bruise. You let out a sigh of defeat and, settling down on the sill next to your window, opened your latest book: 'Love from War' 

After a few hours passed the rest of Gryffindor began filing into the common room. Since it was Saturday you knew that quiet wouldn't be in their vocabulary. In the end, now desperately wanting peace, you headed to the library. Ducking under the invisibility cloak while being careful not to bump into anyone and to exit after someone else, you raced to the library. Once at the entrance of the library, quickly making sure no one else was around, you remove the cloak and tucked it in your bag. The smell of the old books greeted you as you walked in. The smell calmed you down while the candles cast a warm glow on everything which sent a wave of warmth through you. The library was truly magnificent and was undoubtedly one of your favorite haunts. You walked through the isles of books, scanning for ones on astronomy that you haven't read yet, while you allowed the titles to take place of the intrusive thoughts in your mind. With a wide smile, you pulled 'Of Star Phases and Dreamscapes' down, now that sounded interesting. You moved to the furthest corner of the library, taking a seat on a comfy bean bag, and opened the book. There was a soft smile upon your lips as you read, the words and information calmed your mind. You began to feel much better.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” came a harsh, familiar voice. You jumped slightly and looked up to see the harsh, cloudy eyes of Draco. 

“Christ you scared me” you murmured. "I was hoping to get some peace and quiet, guess not"

“What in the nine realms happened to you?” he asked, completely ignoring your comment, as he eyed your neck, cheek, and lip. 

“None of your business” you spat. 

"That looks like it hurt's" he leaned against the bookcase as he eyed you curiously.

"Wow, very perceptive" you scowled sarcastically. With a roll of your eyes, you began to pack up your things and stood to leave. He blocked your way before you had the chance to take another step, looking you up and down for a second, as he seemed to contemplate something. "What do you want Malfoy? Does seeing me hurt give you some kind of sick satisfaction"

"No" he shrugged "just curious is all" 

"About?" you asked apprehensively.

"How you managed to fuck up that bad to get hurt like this" he snickered, making your blood boil. He was fully ready for a fight, verbal or physical, but instead was shocked to see you tear up. You huffed, blinking back the tears, and shoved past him. He stood there perplexed, in the 6 years of "knowing" you, he had never seen you even close to tears. Hell, he rarely saw you outside of annoyance and mild happiness before this year. What was different about this? What did you just go through?


	5. Evening at the Weasley's

You hurry back to the tower, ducking under the invisibility cloak, as your vision blurred with tears. Dracos's words had not helped at all. Were you really the fuck up? Did you actually deserve that treatment? No, no of course not, it was just Malfoy making a snide comment. Since when did you ever listen to him anyway? You waited outside of the portrait for another student to come along and let you in. Luckily, you didn't have to wait long as fellow Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan showed up.

"Abstinence" he called and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. You glided in after him before he closed herself. "Hey! Harry!" 'Harry?' your ears perked up as Seamus spoke "what are ya doing here? I thought you were at the burrow this weekend?"

"Yeah I am, I just forgot something here" a familiar voice called out. Your heart swelled with hope. Of course! The burrow! Why didn't you think to go there first? As you rounded the corner into the common room, your eyes met the messy, raven hair of harry potter. You smiled happily and strode over to him carefully. You quickly whispered into his ear for him to meet you in your room and he looked to his side in mild surprise.

"You good mate?" Seamus asked, noticing his sudden movement and shift in expression

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thought I heard something. Well, I better be off, I don't like keeping Mrs. Weasley waiting" he smiled and waved goodbye to everyone. He walked up the stairs, making sure no one was behind him, and made his way to your room.

You were standing by the open door, still hiding under the invisibility cloak, as he entered. You watched him walk in then quickly shut the door behind you two, making Harry jump, as you ripped off the hood.

"You scared me" he breathed as he clutched the area above his heart. His eyes met yours and widened as he saw your bruised neck, cut cheek, and lip, all paired with your reddened eyes. He gingerly touched your face, examining the wounds closer, as his features deepened in concern. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Family issues..." you stated slowly, eyes not daring to meet his.

"Don't tell me" Harry's voice dropped. You bit the inside of your lip, letting your hair fall into your face. He frowned, taking a small step closer, and gently placed a hand on your cheek. You looked up to him, teary in your eyes. "Was it your father?" 

"...yeah," you state after a second. His voice was so tender and kind, it threatened to burst the dam of tears. You blinked back tears, pulling yourself back from the brink, and forced a smile. "At least I'm not cursed with tentacles" you laugh flatly and Harry's frown just deepened, "ah sorry I make bad jokes at bad times, but really Harry, I'm fine"

"No you're not" he spoke softly, but firmly, as he brushed the hair out of your face. His gaze was soft and warm and it sent a feeling of safety through you. Tears overflowed suddenly before you could hold them back again. It was so painfully obvious you were not ok that even naive Nevil coulda seen it. You looked up to Harry, face breaking into a frown, as a small sob erupted from your chest. He pulled you into a tight hug, holding you tight to his chest, as you cried. He gently pats the back of your head as you clung to him. Your knees buckled, Harry catching you, and you crumpled to the floor while sobbing loudly. After a few minutes of sobbing, you moved away, wiping your eye, and sniffled a little. You wiped your nose on the sleeve of your favorite green sweater, the one Harry gave as a Christmas gift last year, and he watched your movements. You could feel his hand rubbing your bask as you looked back at him. You had to admit you did feel a little better. Then came the question you were dreading. "What happened?"

"I.. I'd rather explain with everyone here" you sniffled again as you hugged yourself. 

"Alright, well we should head back to the burrow, ya know everyone was pretty disappointed you didn't come" Harry tried to lighten the mood and it worked to a degree. 

"Imagine how I felt" you giggled. 

"Well come on! Better not keep everyone waiting" harry chirped happily as he helped you up. You smiled and began to pack.

After a few minutes, you had packed a bag with a couple of day's worth of clothes. You glanced at your guitar, hesitation creeping in for a second, then grabbed it. They had wanted you to play for them, what better crowd than the Weasleys? Soon you and Harry had left, both riding your own brooms, as the cool night air whipped through your hair. You two zoomed, dipped, and swirled around each other, smiles plain on your faces. Once you arrived at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione rushed up to you, beaming with happiness, ready to tackle you in a hug. But their smiles fell as they saw your cheek and lip, frowns deepening when they saw your neck.

"What on earth happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Are you ok?" Hermione was close behind him.

"I'm fine now" you smiled. Harry landed by your side, putting an arm around you, as you looked to him. I'll tell you guys in a minute" 

"MOM! Roselle's here!!" Came a call from the house. Suddenly, you were tackled in a hug. Many more people flopped on top of you, each one yelling dog pile before doing so, and soon you found it hard to breathe. You laughed loudly, not minding that you couldn't breathe, and strained to hug as many as you could. You craned your head to look at the trio, Ron and Harry joining in, as laughter filled the garden. After a minute you could hear Mrs. Weasley call out to her kids.

"Oi, she's not a beanbag chair you all can't just flop on! Come on come on. Up! Up!" You could feel the weight being lifted off of you one by one and soon someone helped you up. You dusted yourself off and looked back to the Weasley's. Now that they got a look at you they began hammering you with questions.

"Sweet heavens sweety! What happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley gently grabbed your chin, looking over your neck, cheek, and lip, quickly scanning for any other signs of injury in the process.

"Who's ya have to fight?" George piped up.

"I hope you have them the what for!" Fred called shortly after. 

"Does it still hurt?" Percy scanned the wounds over his mother's shoulder. "And why haven't you taken any health potions? They would've fixed you right up!" 

"Oh come now Percy, she can handle a little pain!" Charly pulled Percy back. 

"Yeah, besides there's no tougher ladies than these right here!" Bill laughed boisterously, motioning to you, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. 

"Here, take this" Mr. Weasley was the last to approach you but, hearing all the commotion of wounds and whatnot, handed you a pearly whites potion. "Now what happened love"

"Ah, just some troubles at home" you scratch the back of your neck as you accepted the potion. You uncorked the bottle before downing it in one gulp. Warmth filled your body, the neat focusing around the wounds, and you felt a hundred times better and more energized. Concern flashed across everyone's faces as they watched you. They all knew of your issues with the home. A cold, distant father who was prone to rage like a toddler when they were told no, not to mention how he was never fully cleared of being in cahoots with the dark lord. They all glanced at each other before Mrs. Weasley turned around, your wrist now in her grasp.

"Well, you always have a place here, dear. Our doors are always open, now let's get you some food" she was just as caring as ever, causing you to be silently jealous of Ron for having such a warm family, as the rest of the family cheered up and followed you two to the table. The dinner tables were set outside this time, the small dining room not being able to fit 12 people, and you all took a seat. It didn't take long for the night air to be filled with the sounds of chatter.

"So, how's quidditch so far?" George asked in-between mouthfuls of delicious food.

"It's been great!" You smiled wide. You had been chosen to be a seeker, your keen eye rivaled only by Harry's.

"Speak for yourself, tryouts were awful" Harry groaned. So many first years had tried out, each one falling flat on their face, obviously not having any experience on brooms. Then, groups would barely listen or take it seriously. Mainly the girls since they just wanted to be there to get a look at the legendary Harry Potter. 

"I still think we got a decent team this year" Ron added. 

"Yeah! I can't wait for our first game" your eyes sparkled. The first game was in a week from now, you were going up against the Slytherins this time. You absolutely couldn't wait to play again, you missed it so much over the summer. The thrill of the chase, the wind whipping through your hair, the feeling of being free, it was the highest you ever felt. There was a hint of nervousness though as this was your first year as a seeker, you had always been a keeper since you joined the team.

"No doubt you'll win" Hermione added, looking up from her meal. "You have the best eyes on the team, probably better than Harry" 

"Yeah, you always seem to know where the snitch is going to be instead of where it is," Harry said.

"Yeah there's no probably, she is better" Ron stated only to receive a jab from Harry's elbow.

"You better do Gryffindor proud!" George pipped up, "or else" 

"Or else what" you snorted in response. Bad decision. You were seated in-between Fred and George and, with a quick nod to each other, locked their arms around your neck and gave you a rough noogie. You pushed them off and chortled with laughter. You were the center of attention, since you've barely seen the family in a while, and everyone kept asking questions. You truly felt at home here. It's been a while since you've shared a dinner with everyone, and you wholeheartedly felt like to were back with your family. A perfect end to a shit day.

After dinner, you, Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed to the fields surrounding the Burrow, sitting on a blanket you brought.

"So, what really happened to you? Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Hermione had jabbed Ron hard in the ribs.

"You could be a little more sensitive!" She scolded and you just giggled at them. 

"It's fine Hermione" you smiled then turned to look down at the blanket. You sighed, deeply taking a deep breath, then started to explain. By the end of the story you had tears streaming down your cheeks, Hermione held your hand to give you support. 

"That bastard, what gives him the right?!" Ron spat, words dripping with rage.

"And over something so, so minuscule no less!" Harry's tone matched Ron's "why someone's oughta-"

"I can't believe he'd do something like that, I mean I know he used to be Slytherin, but still" Hermione cut off Harrys muttering. "You need to go to someone! Maybe Dumbledore would help? Or the ministry of magic?" 

"I know he is... I'm honestly surprised he didn't off me when he found out I was picked for Gryffindor" you heaved a dry laugh, the others looking worried, "and that wouldn't work, I'm sure Dumbledore knows all about it. I mean let's face it the man seems to know everything. But the magical high commission focuses on magic, my father never used magic on me for this very reason and I doubt muggle prisons would hold him for long, he can just buy his way out. Dumbledore can't do much in this case, he is my only legal guardian so, in the eyes of the committee, that's where I stay for the summer holidays. They could get him on the fact he was a death eater, not like they haven't tried, but there wasn't enough proof for a conviction"

"Your father was a death eater?" The three of them asked in unison, shocked.

"Yep, so was my mum until I came around, she tried to convince my father to leave with her but it didn't end well" the air grew thick with tension.

They knew your mother wasn't around long and that you always avoided talking about her, now they knew why. You straightened up and looked at them.

"Anyway, let's focus on something else, I don't come here just to talk about my wreak of a home" you laughed trying to ease the tension. You were never the one to dwell on the negative things and preferred to distract yourself, maybe that's why you could never sick in the silence for long. You four stared at the sky, pointing out different constellations, and reminisced on the previous events of the school year. 

"Remember when you jinxed Pansy? I can't believe one of the boils popped!" You four laughed as harry recalled a story. 

"Hey, she started it, I still have a mark on my arm where she burned me" you lifted your sleeve to show the small mark on the inside of your arm. Pansy had decided to make you the latest target of the latest spell she learned. She blasted you with a bright yellow light and it singed a hole through your uniform to your skin. Although, after giving her such a bad case of boils and reverse knees, she seemed to make excuses to avoid another confrontation.

"Oh! What about the time you jinxed Malfoy's potion" Harry added, snorting at the thought. You had cast a spell on the flame of the cauldron, sending it in a mad rage, the potion superheating as a result. With the sudden influx of heat, the thick, gelatinous potion exploded. it had coated the whole of Slytherin, changing whatever part of them that it touched to a baby version. Not surprising as you were working on an age potion. Draco, however, was completely turned into a baby along with Blaise who was sitting next to him.

"Pfft yeah, I accidentally caught Blaise in that, jeez he didn't talk to me for a week after that, AND I had to buy him dinner at the leaky cauldron to make it up" you all laughed as you continued. "still got me back though"

"Yeah didn't he turn you into some kinda slug?" Ron asked in between breaths. 

"a flobberworm" you corrected, wiping a tear from your eye. However, you pulled pretty much the same thing as Blaise, not talking to him for a while and he ended up taking you to the leaky cauldron as well "at least I got a free dinner out of it" 

"I don't get how you're so good at that kind of stuff, I can't seem to remember all the movements," Ron stated after the laughter died down, waving his hand above him as if waving an invisible wand.

"Hm charms and such are easy for me. I just, dunno, I kinda flow with the words if that makes sense" you shrugged, eyes still cast to the sky.

"Nnnot at all," he shook his head. Charms, jinxes, and hexes have always been easy for you. Though hexes were where you excelled, except you rarely used them, feeling like they were too intense. Besides seeing the results of jinxes was way funnier. You four continued talking late into the night about anything and everything, old adventures, plans, people who annoyed you guys, everything. Soon they had managed to talk you into performing for them. You played a few tunes before looking around for a second, seeing everyone smile happily. You were happy to have them. Hanging out with them never failed to lift your spirits. It was actually because of them you had gotten so far and you genuinely felt better mentally. They really were your family and you couldn't have asked for a better one.


	6. New Week, Normal You... ish

The weekend passed and you weren't doing well, to say the least. You noticed that you were growing distant and rather snippy towards your friends. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed and your dismissal of just being tired hadn't done much to convince them otherwise. However, the weekend went on as usual. In the end, when you went home, Mrs. Weasley lingered while hugging you and you could swear you saw a flash of worry in her eye. Once back at Hogwarts you found yourself sighing in relief. You loved being at the burrow but, at the moment, you found yourself wanting nothing more than solitude. You felt extraordinarily tired, you subconsciously forced yourself to act 'natural' all weekend and it evidently took a lot out of you. After a moment of thought, you decided to call it an early night and slipped into your pajamas. You crawled slowly into emerald sheets, turning out the lights, and curled around one of your pillows. The peace didn't last for long, however, as your mind began racing with little to no complete thoughts. It all seemed to be white noise, like tv static, but there was something about it that tugged at you, keeping you awake. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, your aggravation grew rapidly. With an annoyed sigh, you sat up. There was only one thing you could do now, your failsafe for nights like this. You hopped out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a thick cloak, and grabbed your guitar and firebolt before soaring out of the window.

The cool night air washed over you and you took a deep breath, body relaxing slightly. There was always something about the night atmosphere that calmed you. You took the long route to the astrology tower as you admired the way the moonlit grounds looked. There had been a small shower earlier that day which coated the grass and surrounding fauna, those that haven't died from the fall weather, in a thin layer of water droplets. The rays of the moon reflected off them, leaving the ground to twinkle like the night sky above. You swirled and swooped gracefully through the air and reveled in the cool atmosphere. Truly there was no better time than the deep night.

Soon you landed upon the balcony of the astronomy tower. With a wave of your want, the few puddles were gone and you took a seat against the wall. You placed the guitar in your lap and began to strum a few notes as you let your hands work on their own. Within a few seconds, you were in a rhythm, letting the melody drown out your worries, as you hummed a sorrowful tune. Your body relaxed as you looked up the sky, hands working on their own fruition, and watched the twinkling sky.

The next morning you awoke to the sun shining and leaves scattered around you. You were huddled in a corner of the balcony while huddled up in your cloak. 

"God, not again" you groaned as you picked yourself up. This wasn't the first time you had fallen asleep while up here nor would it be the last. This normally happened when you had a lot of baggage on your mind, usually after weekends or breaks at home. You brushed the dust off your robes, kicked off the balcony, and made your way back to your room. 

*Bzzzt* *bzzzt* *bzzzt*

A familiar buzzing came from the floor next to your nightstand. You picked it up and hit the dismiss button, the numbers 8:45 popped onto the screen. With a sudden rush of urgency, you jumped up and began to freshen up. You combed the leaves out of your hair, added deodorant and lotion, as you brushed your teeth and dressed in your school uniform. You were out the door in 10 minutes flat, leaving 5 minutes get to the dungeons. You booked it to potions as fast as you could, barely making it before the bell, and found a seat next to Hermione which so happened to be a table next to Draco.

"Oh, you made it" she sounded surprised. "I thought you were going to take the day off" 

"No, I just woke up late" you panted. 

"Look who decided to show, I was beginning to think that little scuffle you got into Saturday would leave you too weak to come" Draco sniggered loudly, earning a low chuckle from the rest of the Slytherins. Though Blaise looked at you questioningly.

"No one asked for your opinion Malfoy, so shut up for once" you growled.

"How does he know?" Hermione looked at you curiously, her voice in a low whisper.

"I ran into him before heading to the burrow" you grumbled as we pulled out your potions book.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" She asked, glaring at Draco over your head. 

"No he was just being his usual, antagonistic self" you huffed. 

"Good morning everyone!" Your head snapped up as the familiar face of Dumbledore walked in. You let a smile overtake your features, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. He wrote a chapter title on the board before turning back to the class. "Professor Snape is out on business, he assigned an essay to write that is due at the end of class. I am merely here to supervise. You may leave once you are done with your work. Well, what are you all looking at? hop to it!"

Sith a ruffle of parchments and bookbags, everyone brought out their materials and began to work. Most finished within the first few minutes, out being one of them thanks to Hermione, and the class was half empty within 30 minutes. You and Hermione had decided to linger behind and wait for Harry and Ron, Hermione eventually turning to help them. You didn't pay much attention to the rest of the room and simply brought out a notebook as you jotted down some lyrics. Few had noticed this laps in your mood. Blaise was sitting at the same table as Draco and ultimately decided to leave it be for the moment. Draco, however, decided otherwise. He looked to your side and quickly scanned for something to antagonize you.

"You look like crap heartlo, I didn't even think there was lower than normal you" he smirked. He noticed your hair was unkempt and that there were dark circles around your eyes. He noticed something orange contrast sharply with your deep red hair and pulled it out. It was a stray leaf. "Mind telling the class why it looks like you slept outside?"

"Oh piss off Malfoy, can't you go a day without being a little shit" you scowled.

"Oh my God, did you actually sleep outside last night?! You did! didn't you!" He howled in laughter, others around him joining in except Blaise. The sounds of their laughter quickly spurred you to rage. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked up, glaring at him, and they each opened their mouths.

"Hey man, knock-" Blaise beat them to it but was interrupted by you. You had jumped up from your seat, grabbed Draco's tie, and held him mere inches from your face, wand placed under his chin.

"Shut up Malfoy, I won't say it again" you growled lowly. Draco simply smirked. He had you where he wanted you.

"You know, you really would have made a good Slytherin, I wonder if your father hates all that wasted potential" his smile widened as he saw your reserve flicker. Your grip loosened on his tie.

"She said shut up Malfoy, leave her alone!" Harry appeared at your side. 

"Yeah, you really need to learn when to hold back" Blaise added from the other side of Draco.

"What? it's not my fault she's a filthy blood traitor" he looked back to Blaise then turned back to you "I'm surprised your alive after that betrayal, tell me, does your father hate you? Does he punish you accordingly?"

You froze, body tense. You were hurled back to Saturday, the fear you had felt that day returned to the surface. Your eyes teared up, lips parted slightly, as you looked up to him. He looked at you, genuinely taken back for a second, before your resolve returned. With fists clenched at your sides, you stormed out of the room.

"Wait! Roe!" Harry called after you. He grabbed your bag and followed Ron and Hermione who had already left. He glared at Draco one last time "just when I think you can't get any worse" 

"You took it too far man" Blaise shook his head before he left to follow you as well. Draco watched the door, still in shock, as the Slytherins surrounded him. Draco caught a fleeting glance at Dumbledore, who was now standing, as shook his head slightly. What the hell just happened? Even if it was just a second, you seemed genuinely hurt and afraid. 

"Oh, Draco darling! That was amazing!" Pansy cooed happily as she attached herself to his arm. "Way to show that prissy Gryffindor!"

The other Slytherins praised him as well while the remaining Gryffindor simply glared daggers at him. With the chime of the bell, they began the journey to their next class, pansy fawning over him all the while. Draco shook her off with distinct disgust as they ascended the stairs.

~Meanwhile~

You ran to the nearest girls' bathroom and threw your set into on elf the stalls, locking it shut behind you. You slowly sat in the seat, trembling as you hug yourself. Tears were streaming freely down your cheeks, washing away whatever make-up was left from yesterday, as you covered your mouth to keep sound from escaping. You were so lost in your mind that you barely noticed the bathroom door open and close. 

"Roe? Hun? I know you're in here" Hermione's voice called out. You jumped a little, startled at the fact you hadn't heard her come in but stayed quiet. You wanted to be alone, or at least you bought you did. Her shoes tapped against the smooth tile floor as she grew closer to your stall. You could see her shadow and the tips of her feet as she stopped outside of your stall door. She knocked lightly. "Roe? I know you're in there, come on, talk to me" 

"I-I don't want to talk" your voice cracked painfully.

"Wee we don't have to talk, but you don't have to be alone either," she said softly, voice warm and comforting. She had a point, she was your best friend after all, what's the use of wallowing in your own pity? You thought for a second then took a deep breath. You slid the lock, door opening in response, and nearly threw yourself onto Hermione. Hermione hugged you tight as you sobbed loudly into her shoulder. You hiccuped in-between sobs as she stoked hour hair comfortingly. After a couple of minutes, you finally spoke.

"Am I really a waste of potential?" Your voice was thick with pain as you forced these words. Hermione let out a sudden gasp and grabbed your shoulders which forced you to look at her.

"Of course not! You are the brightest, kindest, most powerful witch I know! You have done so many great things for yourself and others! Don't let some prick like Malfoy tell you anything different. You have so much potential and you live up to it every day, a true Gryffindor by heart" she hugged you again, "and I am proud to know you"

"Thanks, Hermione" you sniffle into her shoulder before you separated. "I love you" 

"I love you too" she smiled, "We should head out, the boys are waiting" 

You gave a weak nod as you wiped your eyes. You two stepped out of the bathroom and we're greeted by Harry and Ron immediately, Blaise choosing to linger in the background for the moment. They all hammered you with questions. After you reassured them thoroughly, adding that you were going to take the day off, you ushered them off to their next class. The three of them nodded understandingly and gave you one last hug before they were off.

"Soooo, what's up?" Blaise spoke up after they left. You looked up to him as he peered at you. You let out a deep dive and repeated your story. He watched you closely as you spoke, expressions changing between race and concern. By the end, you had wiped away a few more years that sprung to the surface as he gazed upon you with concern in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I... I don't know" you admitted "I just don't like talking about my issues. I don't want to concern you with them" 

"Hey don't talk like that" he placed both hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. "Roe, you like family to me, you're issues are mine too, and vice versa, got that?" 

"Yeah" you smile weakly. He pulls you into a warm hug. 

"Will you be ok?" He asks and you nod before breaking the hug. 

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Blaise" you wiped your nose again before you offered a small smile.

"No problem, just talk to me next time, don't keep stuff from your brother" he chuckled as he ruffled your hair affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah, I will" you laugh and pushed his hand away. "Now you should get to class, remember Flitwicks warning?" 

"Fine, fine, I'll go. I'll talk to you later Roe, shoot me a text if you need anything" he brandished his phone before he spun around and head off in the opposite direction.

"I will. See ya Bal" you waved goodbye then turned to head up the stairs to your tower.

You sought refuge in your tower for the rest of the day, skipping meals, as you switched between homework and tinkering. All in all, the rest of the day was very therapeutic for you. 

Your absences didn't go unnoticed though. Nevil has panicked momentarily at the prospect of trying a new charm without your or Hermione's help but, lucky for him, they were just practicing the spell from the week before. But Draco seemed off all class like something was on his mind and it seemed to worsen when he noticed you fail to appear. A feeling of guilt crept in every now and then throughout the day when he noticed your absences. He quickly shook them off though, what did he have to feel guilty about? Everything he said was true after all.

However, Blaise, oddly one of his closest friends despite being so close to you as well, continued to ignore him. By the end of the day, Draco was tired of the quiet treatment and stink eyes from him.

"What's wrong with you!" Draco finally snapped as they were sitting in the common room. Everyone who was also longing around looked around at them, interested in the incoming flight.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!" Blaise shouted, anger boiling over.

"What did I do?! are you really that pissed I mouthed off to her!" Draco yelled back. everyone watched in anticipation, a small murmur breaking out for a second. Everyone knew what Draco had done this morning thanks to Pansy telling anyone who would listen. Many of them were wondering why Blaise would be so upset over a Gryffindor and it had caused him to be the target of a few choice names. 

"Yes! you took it too far Draco! I know you're a Slytherin but there are just some things that you don't say!" Blaise shot back as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Draco defended himself, fist now clenched at his side. 

"That doesn't fucking matter! It was a personal subject that had no place in any sort of context" Blaise glanced around the room and stepped closer to Draco and lowered his voice. The Slytherins around the common room strained to hear him. "You made her cry for fucks sake, she had enough bullshit to deal with at home and doesn't need you adding onto it!"

"I made her.. what?" Draco looked shocked for a second but quickly regained his reserve.

"You heard me" Blaise stepped back, fire in his eyes. "But why would you care about that" 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Blaise rolled his eyes huffily and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dorm room. Draco watched him leave and, after hearing the slamming of the door, went up to his own room. At the sound of Draco's door slamming, the Slytherins began whispering excitedly about the fight they had just witnessed.

He paced around his room as he muttered to himself about Blaise overreacting and not being a true Slytherin or friend. All he did was say the truth after all. He had found "Hogwarts history: Story of the Slytherins" and within the first few pages, uncovered your last name. Heartlo was one of the few pureblood families left. He knew that of course, but he didn't know that your family was all Slytherins, even your mother's side. Not only was here the fact they were all Slytherins, your parents, Lilith and Racious Heartlo, were death eaters. How on earth did you grow up surrounded by that and still become a Gryffindor? And one of Dumbledore's most loyal supporters on top of that? How'd you get to do all that scot-free? Well, maybe you didn't. After mauling it over for a second, he put the pieces together and realized the weight of what he had said. Guilt crept up again as he continued to ponder. Suddenly thoughts of your features lit up with a laugh flashed before his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks as it flashed again. This time it was followed by an intense longing to be the reason for that smile and laugh. He shook his head violently as if to clear it from his mind. However, his actions only resulted in more images popping up, ones of him holding you close, his hand in yours as you strolled down Hogsmead, or of you lovingly playing with his hair as he woke up next to you. His heart skipped a beat at that last one. the look of your messy hair outlining your features that carried slight traces of sleepiness. It looked so real like it was more of a memory rather than a fantasy. He clapped his hands to his burning cheeks and rubbed his face vigorously as he tried to physically wipe away the thought. When that didn't work, he let out a loud, annoyed groan. He looked out of the window. It was a crystal clear, starry night, perfect weather for flying. He pulled on a cloak and hopped out of the window on his nimbus 2000. This was a regular occurrence for Draco as he usually had issues sleeping and found that a nice night flight put him at ease. He zoomed around in the cool night air and relaxed in the peace and quiet of the night sky. The quest didn't last for long as he soon heard the sounds of a guitar playing. He quietly ducked behind the tower, being careful to not be seen, and landed cat-like on the roof right above the balcony. He looked down and gasped lightly when he saw unique, wine red, hair. 

You've been up there for a few hours now, hands nearly numb as you strimmed your guitar and sang your cares away. You sang just about anything that came to mind and it turned out to be a sorrowful tune as it seemingly always was. Draco laid back on the roof and listened intently. 

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
When he loved me" 

he could hear your voice crack painfully as you sang.

"Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought he'd look my way  
And he smiled at me and held me  
Just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me" 

Your voice faded into thick sobs at these last words. He bit his lip hard as he kept his resolve. The night air was littered with the sounds of your sobs until you slowly fell quiet. Draco lingered for another minute then popped his head out over the overhang. You had fallen asleep on the balcony. He gently landed next to you, studied your tear-stained features, then guessed this is what you had done the night before. As he moved a strand of hair from your face, he vaguely wondered if you had been this upset the night before. You stirred for a second before curling up on your thick cloak with a small shiver. Draco kneeled there for a second longer, deep in thought. He looked back to you and drew in a deep breath, not truly believing he should do what he was about to do. He silently attached your guitar broom to the back of his before he gently lifted you into his arms and mounding his broom. Once he made sure everything was secure, he carefully kicked off of the balcony and soared to where the Gryffindor tower was. With an educated guess that your room was the only one open on a chilly November night, he soared into it noiselessly. Your room was immaculate, save for your working desk, and he noted how it seemed to be warmer than the Slytherin dungeons. He gently lay you in your emerald sheets and you smiled sleepily as you hugged one of your pillows. Draco couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight as he lifted the covers to your shoulders.

"Hm, D...co" you murmured, still asleep and smiling. He froze abruptly. Did you just say what he thought you? no, it couldn't be. It was just a mash of sounds after all. But he couldn't shake the tinge of hope that you had said his name. With quick, quiet steps, he headed back to your window and sped off, ready to get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is not mine!! It's by Samantha Barks and it's called "When He Loved Me"


End file.
